


Releasing Tension

by mylatestobssession



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just your bog standard smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: There is always one way to relax





	Releasing Tension

**Author's Note:**

> AN: In regards to my unfinished fics. I am working on them. I am getting back into writing and I expect them to be updated very soon. In the meantime please enjoy this peace offering.

Robert hadn’t dared speak when Aaron had burst into the portacabin and dragged him out of the scrapyard and demanded that he get into the waiting car. Well he had tried to speak once but the glare he got silenced him before the words had even left his tongue. They had been driving for less than an hour, Aaron choosing to drive down isolated country lanes. Which unnerved Robert, if they were to run into trouble they would be on their own and the fact that this is how a lot of horror films started. He knew that line of thought was ridiculous but he couldn’t help it. The only saving grace was that it was mid-afternoon in the middle of July, thanks to it being a surprisingly clear summers day, darkness was many hours away. 

Without warning, Aaron pulled the car over into a layby, the car’s tires screeching at the pressure to stop. Robert let out a squeak of surprise. Wordlessly Aaron got out of the car and walked around to Robert’s side of the car. Robert, just managing to unbutton his seatbelt before Aaron had opened his car door. Aaron grabbed Robert by his leather jacket and guided him out of the car, slamming the door shut behind Robert. They stood staring at each other. Robert could almost see the tension rolling off Aaron. With the recent drama he wasn’t surprised, maybe they were about to have the argument that had been brewing for weeks.

Aaron took a step forward, invading Robert’s personal space (not that he minded). Robert saw the way Aaron was licking his lips, how his eyes kept glancing at his lips and he found himself smiling as he realised what Aaron had on his mind. 

“You know the whole point of getting a house was that we wouldn’t have to do things like this in order to have sex.” He chuckled. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“Fancied a change of scenery didn’t I” he shrugged. “Besides you owe me this.”

“Do I?” Robert asked, his eyebrows raised. “For?”

“You’ll figure it out.” 

Aaron took advantage of Robert’s momentary confusion as he moved forward to kiss him. Even now it still surprised him that Robert’s lips were so soft. Did he secretly use lip balm on them, he really needed to ask him. The kiss was quick and sweet. They broke away but stayed close enough that they kept their foreheads touching. 

Robert let out a sigh of contentment. He moved his head down to claim Aaron’s mouth. His tongue moving to Aaron’s lips, begging for entrance, Aaron grants him the access. Aaron’s hands come to rest on Robert’s waist, he pulls him closer to him. He needs to feel every inch of him that he can. Robert moves one hand to Aaron’s neck and the other comes to rest on the small of his back. Without breaking the kiss, Aaron starts to move them to the front of the car, undoing Robert’s belt as he goes. Aaron’s hand on his dick brings Robert back down to reality with a thud. 

“Shouldn’t we go somewhere more private?”

“Scared?”

“Of getting arrested for public indecency, a little.”

“Don’t be such a baby. Besides no one drives down here.” 

“and you know this for certain?”

Aaron shrugs. His hand is still on Robert’s cock. He slowly starts to stroke it. In response, Robert’s hand clenches gently on his neck. Aaron’s tiny moan causes Robert to laugh. Gaining a little confidence, Robert reaches for Aaron’s waist band but his hands get slapped away. 

“I’m in charge.” 

Robert gulped. He loved it when Aaron was in charge. “So, what would you like me to do?”

“Bend over”

“What just in the air”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “bend over the bonnet”

Robert saluted him before obeying. Aaron gave his dick a squeeze, as it twitched in anticipation at the sight of Robert willing and waiting for anything Aaron wanted to do to him. Unfortunately, despite what he said to Robert, they could be seen at any moment. He quickly pulled Robert’s jeans down enough to expose his arse and got the lube out of his pockets. He was surprised Robert wasn’t saying anything until he remembered the last time Aaron had taken charge he had made it a rule that Robert wasn’t allowed to speak until instructed otherwise. (there were many excellent uses for his husband’s mouth and during sex it wasn’t talking). 

Robert gasped at the cold feeling of the lube as Aaron pushed a finger into his hole. Aaron was keeping a steady pace, going as fast as he could without hurting him. Two fingers quickly replaced one. Robert was starting to get impatient. His dick was pressed against the car, it wasn’t uncomfortable exactly but it was practically impossible to reach and he really wanted to reach his hand down. It was worth the scolding from Aaron. 

Robert’s thoughts stopped as he felt Aaron’s cock press into him. He hissed slightly at the pain, his hands trying and failing to find something to grip on. Aaron waited for Robert to nod before he pulled almost all the way out before he slammed back in. He set a brutal pace of thrusts. Robert moaning his agreement freely. God this is what they needed. Everything had been so tense lately, they just needed to bring the focus back onto each other with no distractions. They needed to release the tension. 

Aaron could slowly feel his orgasm begin to pool in his stomach. Lost in his own mind he hadn’t noticed that Robert had quietened, his way communicating with Aaron when he wasn’t allowed to talk (he was allowed to moan freely). Robert seemed to be struggling to speak. Aaron slowed his thrusts to help him. He let out a steadying breath. “I hate to be a buzzkill but this bonnet is starting to get really hot.” 

Aaron stops thrusting into Robert, who huffs in annoyance despite himself. He puts his hand onto the bonnet and snatches it away immediately, Robert was right it was boiling. He quickly withdraws from Robert and stands back allowing him to get off the car. 

“Thanks for that” he turns around to face Aaron. His breath hitching as he looks at him. His face flushed from the heat, his eyes blown in lust. His shirt was dripping with sweat and his jeans were open and it was only now that Robert realised that Aaron hadn’t been wearing any underwear, he could see Aaron’s cock curved towards his stomach, thick and rock hard. He groaned at the sight. His own arousal becoming more pronounced. 

Not wanting his arousal to lessen, even though at this point nothing would stop it, he quickly reclaimed Aaron’s mouth. The kiss was intense, their teeth kept clashing as they both channelled the sexual tension into the kiss. His moved to Aaron’s cock eliciting a deep groan from him, he started to move his hand easily thanks to the lube still on it. Aaron started to thrust into his hand, he could feel his orgasm approaching and with a strength he didn’t know he possessed he managed to stop himself and took Robert’s hand off his cock. He looked around him. The car was nowhere big enough to do anything in, that left them with very limited options. 

“Floor or tree?” Aaron asked. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Would you like me to fuck you on the floor or against a tree? I don’t think the hedge would be able to handle us.” He spoke with a cheeky grin on his face. 

If he was being honest, neither option was particularly appealing to him. He was trying to decide when Aaron lost the little patience he had and dragged him along and shoved him up against the closest tree. Robert wasted no time in lifting his legs to wrap around Aaron’s waist. Aaron placed his hand against the tree to help stabilise himself. As he re-entered Robert, he buried his face into his neck as he began to thrust into him. 

“oh god” moans Robert. The change in position and location making them both more aware that they could be caught at any moment. Aaron returns to the brutal pace he had set. This time Robert was moving the best he could to meet his thrusts. He reached down to stroke his cock in time with Aaron’s thrusts. It took three strokes before he was coming over his hand and stomach. Aaron’s hips stuttered as he felt Robert clench around him as he rode out his orgasm. Aaron came with a shout, filling Robert with his cum. He moved his head to look at Robert who gave him a messy heated kiss. Despite his legs screaming at him to move them he clenched them to bring Aaron impossibly close to him. 

“That was amazing” he breathed out. Aaron just grinned in response. He pulled out and gently prised Robert’s legs from around him. As he stood up properly Robert grimaced. “That’s going to drip for a while” he muttered. 

“Sorry” he suddenly looked worried. They went without condoms more often than not but they always doubled check before doing so. 

“hey it doesn’t matter, we are both clean.” He gave him his most charming smile as he pulled his jeans up while Aaron did the same. Now that Robert had a proper chance to take in his surroundings he couldn’t help but feel like they were familiar. 

“Have we been here before?” he asked Aaron. 

“We might have been.” Robert sighed. He couldn’t just answer him normally. He thought back to what Aaron had said earlier. 

_you owe me ___

__Seeing Aaron leaning against the car was what made it click. This was the layby they had had their first kiss. Smiling he walked over to Aaron and kissed him just as passionately as he had for the first time almost three years ago and although it may not be their first anymore it certainly wouldn’t be their last kiss._ _


End file.
